


Pride & Miracle

by Vessalius04



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Comfort, F/M, Inspired by Music, Magic-Users, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vessalius04/pseuds/Vessalius04
Summary: "Maaf karena pernah menjadi salah satu dari kalian."Lelaki angkuh itu tak luput mengatakan hal-hal negatif. Tersisihkan dari desa dengan pemikiran tertutup karena pemikiran terbuka darinya. Berada di dalam hutan terdalam, kumendengar ia diam-diam berucap ..."Aku hanya ingin terdapat seseorang yang mengerti dan menerima diriku."Aku sangat ingin mengabulkan permintaannya ... tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tubuh ini. Dan ia tiba-tiba datang, seorang penyihir reinkarnasi mendatangi hutan dengan jubah penuh siratan sihirnya, lalu mengintip hati nuraniku.Pada akhirnya, aku pun terlahir menjadi manusia!





	Pride & Miracle

Pada hutan terdalam, sang lelaki angkuh lagi-lagi datang dengan kondisi hati yang begitu berantakan. Jujur, aku tidak bisa melupakan penampilannya;rambut bermodel antik, kemeja putih bergaris abu-abu dengan rompi klasik marun dan juga celana bahan senada. Aku penasaran apakah ia menyukai warna marun? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menanyakan pertanyaan itu di depannya.

Oh, namaku [Full Name]! Seekor merpati yang dianugerahi hati nurani oleh kehendak Hutan Eden. Para manusia di luar sana tak mengetahui banyak tentang keajaiban Hutan Eden, sihir kentara nyata di sini! Segala makhluk dipercayai akan hidup tentram selamanya, tetapi berkat itu ... kehidupan damai ini terasa membosankan! Aku ingin sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi~!

Sebenarnya kedatangan sang lelaki angkuh itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa di dalam hutan ini. Bagiku ... aku tidak pernah bosan saat menyaksikan eksistensinya menelusuri hutan dengan decihan tersembunyi, dan bagaimana kedua tangan itu ia selalu simpan di dalam saku celana, berkesan keren sekali! Tunggu ... apakah ia merasa risih dengan rerumputan liar di sekitarnya? Percayalah! Sebenarnya rerumputan itu menari karena bahagia akan kedatangannya, kami semua tak pernah melihat manusia yang sesering ini berkunjung ke Hutan Eden! Maka saat sang lelaki angkuh itu memasuki hutan, kehidupan di sini terasa lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

Aku pun mengepakkan sayap hingga bertengger di salah satu rantai pohon yang berdekatan dengan sosok sang lelaki angkuh. Ia duduk di atas rumput, bersandar pada batang pohon, dan menekuk salah satu lutut. Oh, lihatlah! Ekspresinya jauh lebih berantakan dari yang kemarin-kemarin, apa yang terjadi? Sebelum kubisa melihat wajahnya lebih lama, sang lelaki angkuh menundukkan kepala, dan tanpa sengaja memperdengarkan sebuah bisikan penuh harapan kepada seisi hutan.

"Aku hanya ingin terdapat seseorang yang bisa mengerti dan menerima diriku."

Kami semua hanya bisa membisu saat mendengar permintaannya.

 

\---

 

  
Aku sangat ingin mengabulkan ucapan sang lelaki angkuh itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuh ini. Mencicitpun hanya dibalas oleh lirikannya, lirikan tanpa rasa tertarik. Hei, seharusnya pria peka dengan kode burung dong, _hmph_! Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, ia butuh hiburan dari seorang manusia bukanlah hiburan dari seekor merpati sepertiku. Hanya inikah yang bisa kulakukan? Hati nurani yang diberikan oleh kehendak Hutan Eden ini memberi perasaan sedih saat terus menerus melihatnya muram. Aku ingin menolongnya!

" _Daylight ... In bad dreams, in a cold world._ "

Suara siapa itu? Sungguh indah dan menenangkan. Aku bisa merasakan seisi hutan melambai-lambai saat merasakan kehangatan dari nyanyian lelaki yang tak kukenali suaranya. Dan berkat rasa penasaran yang merasuki diri, aku pun kembali mengepakkan sayap demi mencari asal suara itu. Tak begitu jauh dari sini, tetapi menarik diriku bagai sebuah magnet tak terlihat. Aku seperti terpanggil olehnya.

" _O_ _utside this forest, you'll find f_ _ull of cruel things. Hang tight, all you! Nothing like a big bad bridge to go burning through._ "

Kudapati sosok lelaki bersurai obsidian sedang duduk di atas pohon terbesar di tengah hutan ini, ia bersandar pada batang pohon, membiarkan surai pendeknya dielus oleh napas angin. Kedua matanya tertutup seakan tahu bahwa di sekitarnya memiliki kehidupan, ia menikmati setiap detik yang diberikan oleh keindahan Hutan Eden. Aku terpukau melihat wibawanya! Aku terpukau melihat kesadarannya akan keajaiban Hutan Eden!

Dan satu hal ... saat eksistensi diriku semakin dekat dengan lelaki misterius itu, kusadari jubah hitam pekatnya menyelinapkan sebuah sihir kuat, begitu kuat hingga melampaui kehendak Hutan Eden! Siapa dia? Aku mempunyai firasat dialah manusia pertama yang mengetahui rahasia di balik Hutan Eden. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat!

Tanpa kusadari nyanyiannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka pelan-pelan, kulihat salah satu tangannya terulur ke depan seakan mempersilahkanku untuk bertengger di sana. Lihatlah senyuman lembut dari kedua sudut bibir itu! Aku yakin dia mempunyai koneksi kuat dengan alam dan sekitarnya.

"Merpati manis, perihal apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Saat kedua kakiku bertengger di bagian lengan kirinya, kutatap pupil biru keunguan milik lelaki itu. Seindah kristal yang disinari oleh rembulan malam! Begitu murni hingga memantulkan keindahan dunia pada malam hari! Aku mulai mencicit begitu kencang hingga membuatnya melepas tawaan kecil.

"Merpati manis, apakah kedatanganku adalah pertolongan yang kau impikan?"

Lelaki di depanku seperti mengintip isi hati nuraniku. Tatapannya menembus melalui pandangan mataku, apakah ia seorang penyihir? Aku semakin terkesan saat jemari itu mengindahkan sayapku dengan cara mengelusnya secara lembut.

_'Aku akan menjawab kalau dia bisa mengerti bahasa cicitanku, sih ...'_

"Tidak perlu mencicit, kau bisa berkomunikasi denganku dari dalam hati, merpati manis."

Aku pun mengepakkan sayap berkali-kali saking terkejutnya. Lelaki di hadapanku tertawa kecil untuk kedua kali, lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala untuk menenangkanku. Dia benar-benar bisa mengintip, mengintip isi hatiku seluruhnya!

_'Er, namaku [Full Name], itulah nama yang diberikan oleh kehendak Hutan Eden kepadaku! Ehm, kalau boleh tahu ... siapa nama Anda?'_

Tanpa melepas senyumannya, lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan yang kulontarkan dalam hati. Ingat, dalam hati! Aku masih takjub tak main saat mengetahui terdapat penyihir berbakat sepertinya!

"[Name]? Ah, _what a beautiful name for a miracle creature like you._ Namaku Seto Tazaki, aku adalah penyihir ahli reinkarnasi dan komunikasi. Aku datang dari negeri seberang untuk mendatangi Hutan Eden, sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang berkunjung ke sini."

_'Sudah lama? Berarti Tuan lebih tua dariku?!'_

" _Haha,_ ya, begitulah. Aku sudah hidup beratus tahun lamanya dan aku yakin kau masih berumur dua tahun? Tetapi kau adalah merpati muda yang dianugerahi seluruh keindahan Hutan Eden, aku yakin kau adalah ratu dari segala merpati di dunia ini."

_'Yaampun, kau berlebihan, Tuan!  Walaupun kalau memang benar aku adalah merpati terindah ... alangkah lebih indahnya jika aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia lain selain Tuan.'_

Penyihir bernama Tazaki itu diam sejenak saat mendengarkan kata hati nuraniku. Terlihat setelah itu ia menutup kedua matanya, memiringkan kepala, lalu mengulas senyuman kecil penuh makna. Aku pun dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu, kehendakmu untuk menolong lelaki itu lebih besar dari yang kuduga. Kau sungguh baik hati, [Name] ... dan aku akan menolongmu merealisasikan kebaikan itu kepadanya."

_'Benarkah?!'_

Penolongku itu perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, buatlah hutan ini terasa lebih hidup, [Name]. Aku sangat yakin interaksimu dengan lelaki terasingkan itu akan membuat kedamaian Hutan Eden menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan nan luar biasa. Sekarang ... aku akan memberikanmu apa yang dinamakan kehendak bebas dan juga akal budi!"

Saat ia berkata demikian---terdapat percikan cahaya di sekitar tubuh, dan pandanganku mendadak buram hingga yang kulihat terakhir kali adalah lambaian tangan darinya dan juga ucapan selamat tinggal dari gerakan mulut tak bersuara.

 

\---

 

Tubuhku terasa sangat berat.

Itulah yang kurasakan saat diriku mulai mengumpulkan kesadaran. Tetapi mengapa aku mendadak mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang berteriak penuh kejutan tak jauh dari tempatku terbaring? Aku pun perlahan membuka mata yang terasa sama beratnya dengan tubuh.

"Kau ..."

Tubuhku seketika bangkit, beralih duduk bertekuk di atas rerumputan. Tangan kanan mengucek mataku yang penat, sudah berapa lama aku pingsan di sini? Tetapi suara lelaki  tak jauh di depanku mengalihkan segala perubahan yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

"Kau ... kenapa kau berbaring di sana?!"

Kedua mataku melebar saat melihat sosok lelaki yang amat kukenali. Benar, di depanku sekarang terdapat sang lelaki angkuh! Tanpa sadar, aku pun mengulas senyuman lebar lalu lekas berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Si lelaki berambut antik!"

Sang lelaki angkuh itu langsung ber _'hah'_ kencang dengan nada protes saat mendengar panggilanku, tetapi bisa kulihat ia membuang wajah ke samping seiring punggung tangan menutupi wajah. Telinganya terlihat amat merah seperti buah ceri!

"Ke sampingkan itu! K-kenapa kau tidak memakai sehelai baju, perempuan macam apa kau ini?!"

Eh? Perempuan?

Aku pun menunduk untuk melihat kondisi tubuhku. Perempuan ... perempuan ... tubuhku lekas bergetar saat menyadari bahwa sang penyihir benar-benar membuatku terlahir kembali secara sekejap menjadi seorang manusia seutuhnya, menjadi seorang perempuan! Mataku mendadak berkaca-kaca penuh kebahagiaan.

" _KYAAA,_ AKU MENJADI SEORANG MANUSIA!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKU----KENAPA KAU BERLARI?! HEI, JANGAN MENDEKAAAAT!"

 

\---

 

Sang lelaki angkuh berkata, aku harus memakai baju terlebih dahulu. Itulah yang ia katakan saat berbaik hati memakaikan kemeja miliknya kepadaku agar aku tidak sepenuhnya telanjang. Aku bingung ... dia tak memasalahkan apapun saat melihatku telanjang waktu itu. Apa karena dia sudah terbiasa melihat merpati tidak memakai baju, ya?

Aku pun sedikit merentangkan tangan seiring menunduk untuk melihat wujud kemeja yang sedang kupakai saat ini. Memang kebesaran untukku, tetapi membuatku hangat!

"Lelaki berambut antik ... kau bilang aku tidak boleh telanjang. Kalau begitu ... Kenapa kau boleh telanjang dada seperti itu?"

Sang lelaki angkuh yang sedang duduk di sebelahku melirik dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jemari tampak memijat kening letih, bisa kulihat rona merah masih berbekas di bagian pipinya. Saat melihat itu, aku pun memiringkan kepala seperti merpati yang kebingungan.

"Kau ini umur berapa?"

Aku pun tersenyum lebar seiring menunjukkan dua jari di samping pipi. "Dua tahun!"

Melihatku seperti itu membuat sang lelaki angkuh menghela napas panjang. "Yang benar saja ..."

Jariku berinisiatif menoel pipinya. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu kesal bercampur malu? Apa ada yang salah? Aku harap sentuhan ini bisa menghiburnya!

"Lelaki berambut antik ... kenapa kamu----"

"Namaku Miyoshi, Nona."

Sang lelaki angkuh yang ternyata memiliki nama itu langsung menepis jariku secara acuh. Aku pun mengembangkan pipi tak terima.

" _Ah,_ begitukah? Baiklah, Miyoshi, kenapa kamu tampak marah sekali? Apakah aku berbuat kesalahan?"

Sang lelaki angkuh----Miyoshi, maksudku, menghembuskan napas singkat seiring mengulas senyuman miring. Dengan begitu kutoel pipinya lagi dan tak dibalas dengan tepisan, mungkin ia menerima penghiburanku!

"Kesalahan? Kau perlu mengetahui kesalahanmu?"

Aku mengangguk lugu. Ia pun berdehem seiring melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ekspresi Miyoshi tampak tak risih walau jariku masih berkali-kali menoel pipinya.

"Pertama, kau mendadak muncul di hadapanku dengan kondisi, _ehm,_ telanjang. Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa menampilkan aurat seperti itu sudah melanggar normal sosial? _Ah,_ aku baru ingat kau mengatakan umurmu masih dua tahun. Kebohongan sekonyol apa itu? Kedua, kau memelukku secara mendadak dengan kondisi tubuh seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau kau memeluk lelaki tanpa memiliki penguasaan diri?! Untung saja aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan _*beep*_ denganmu pada saat tadi. Ketiga, kau masih menoel pipiku sekarang, bisakah kau berhenti? Terima kasih."

Aku pun menarik jemariku dari pipinya, lalu mengalihkan fungsi untuk mengelus daguku. Untung saja bisa kucerna ucapannya itu walau hampir tak kudengarkan.

"Maksud _*beep*_ itu seperti merpati yang sedang bersalin, ya?"

Miyoshi melirik ke arahku, menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Sebelas, duabelas. Memangnya kau ini keturunan merpati sampai tahu bagaimana cara merpati bersalin?"

" _Eh,_ yang kau katakan benar, _lho!_ "

"... Aku bisa gila menanggapi kepolosanmu itu.'

Ia diam seribu kata walau masih duduk di sebelahku. Aku pun berpikir untuk memulai pembicaraan baru, ya, aku akan mulai menghiburnya!

"Aku beneran keturunan merpati kok ..."

"Baik, baik. Aku percaya."

"Kenapa kamu mengasingkan diri ke dalam hutan ini?"

"..."

"Apakah di luar sana tidak menyenangkan?"

"..."

"Aku mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menjumpai orang yang dapat mengerti dan menerima dirimu."

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?!"

Secara mengejutkan, kulihat kedua tangannya memegang dan mengguncang kedua bahuku secara mendadak. Bisa kudapati kedua pupil marunnya menatapku .... sedikit berkaca-kaca. Aku pun tertawa lepas, tawaan yang dipenuhi kehangatan hingga ia melepas kedua tangan dari bahuku, lalu menatapku tak lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku ini keturunan merpati!"

Miyoshi membuang pandangan, menghela napas singkat yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Mungkin ia menanggapi ucapanku sebagai omong kosong, tetapi untunglah bisa kuintip hatinya menjadi terbuka sebagai balasan.

"Aku ... diasingkan oleh kampung halamanku. Mereka tak ingin menerima pemikiran terbuka dariku, aku muak dengan kehidupan mereka yang begitu sederhana, jauh ketinggalan jaman dari kerajaan yang lainnya. Sudah banyak usaha yang kulakukan untuk menarik simpati mereka, tetapi lama kelamaan ... akulah yang berakhir terpuruk."

Ia menunduk, sekian kali menyembunyikan ekspresi yang begitu menyakitkan. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan, lalu memohon dalam hati agar ia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku.

"Aku hanya pulang ke kampung halamanku pada malam hari untuk berteduh, tetapi pada siang hari aku ke sini untuk merenung ... mencari kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat? Tetapi mau sekeras apapun otakku mencari, aku tidak bisa mendapati di mana kesalahanku berasal. Pada dasarnya aku ingin merubah sesuatu dalam segi positif."

Ia memandang ke atas. Kudapati pupilnya menampilkan refleksi langit, tetapi ... langit yang sebenarnya terlihat amat cerah----lantas mengapa langit di dalam refleksi pupilnya terlihat seperti ingin meneteskan air hujan?

Tanpa kusadari, aku pun ikut merasakan kesedihannya----menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, dan menumpahkan segala rasa empati saat jemariku dengan sengaja menyentuh punggung tangannya yang bergetar.

_"Hei ... sudah sehancur inikah seorang lelaki angkuh hingga rela meneteskan air mata kepadaku yang baru saja dikenali olehnya?"_

 

\---

 

Setelah menjadi seorang manusia, aku mempelajari banyak hal mengenai kehidupan mereka. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa aku dan dia bisa menjadi sangat dekat seperti sekarang ini, Miyoshi tak sungkan mengajarkanku banyak hal----terlebih lagi ia kini bisa mengutarakan pemikiran terbukanya setelah memutuskan untuk pindah bersamaku ke kekerajaan seberang.

Tinggal di tempat yang sangat asing membuat diriku amat gugup dan takut, tetapi aku yakin bisa melepaskan semua perasaan itu jika Miyoshi selalu berada di sampingku. Setelah kemampuannya diakui, Miyoshi diangkat menjadi penasehat raja sedangkan aku mengambil pekerjaan sebagai perawat kebun kerajaan.

Kami hidup sangat tercukupi berkat itu.

Kerajaan akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan pada malam nanti, maka sudah menjadi tugasku untuk merawat kebun mawar agar nyaman dipandang oleh para tamu. Sore hari ini akan menjadi aktifitas yang melelahkan, tapi aku menikmati pekerjaanku walau merasa rindu dengan kehidupanku di Hutan Eden. Apakah Miyoshi bisa mengambil waktu libur dan sesekali berkunjung kembali bersamaku ke Hutan Eden? Aku juga belum mengucapkan sepatah kata terima kasih kepada Seto Tazaki, sang penyihir yang sudah memberikanku kesempatan hidup sebagai seorang manusia.

"Mawar selalu mekar begitu indah, tetapi sulit disentuh karena durinya yang tajam ... terdengar sepertimu, benar?"

Jemariku berhenti menyusun tangkai mawar di dalam keranjang, kutolehkan wajah ke samping, mendapati sosok lelaki bersurai cokelat dengan pupil hazelnut miliknya. Terlihat baju bangsawan ia pakai dengan begitu rapi, jari-jarinya menelusuri kelopak mawar sembari berjalan ke arahku dengan senyuman selebar dan sehangat matahari pagi.

"Tuan Pangeran, selamat sore!"

Miyoshi mengajarkanku bahwa senyuman harus dibalas dengan senyuman, itulah cara bagaimana orang-orang tak akan membencimu, maka aku harus melakukannya demi kebaikanku dan Miyoshi sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai Pangeran Kaminaga, ia selalu menggodaku, merayuku dengan kalimat semanis anak anjing tapi tak semakna induknya. Di balik semua itu, aku tetap bersikap baik terhadap Pangeran Kaminaga, ia baik, sungguh----tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuatku enggan untuk berdekatan dengannya.

" _Haha,_ Panggil aku dengan sebutan Kaminaga saja, [Name] _-chan._ Bukankah aku sudah memintamu demikian dari yang lalu?"

Jariku menggaruk dagu seiring melepas tawaan kecil. "Miyoshi mengajarkanku untuk bersikap sopan terhadap orang tinggi seperti Anda, Tuan Pangeran."

Kaminaga memberhentikan langkah tepat di depanku, kulihat senyumannya semakin melebar saat menatapku dari jarak dekat.

"Tampaknya Miyoshi mengajarkanmu banyak hal, _eh_? Apakah kau suka berada di dekatnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat diriku mengangguk semangat, begitu semangat hingga aku mengabaikan kilasan dingin dari kedua pupil Pangeran Kaminaga.

"Ngomong-ngomong ..." Terlihat Kaminaga membelokkan topik, aku pun menyimaknya dengan baik sebagai seorang bawahan yang bekerja di kerajaan miliknya.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Tuan Putri Vessalius."

Kedua mataku membelak saat mendengar pernyataan Pangeran Kaminaga. Apa? Kenapa? Mengapa Pangeran Kaminaga membatalkan pernikahan saat ia sendiri yang mengirim proposal kepada Tuan Putri Vessalius sendiri? Aku pernah melihat Tuan Putri Vessalius datang berkunjung dan ia amatlah baik nan manis!

"Kenapa?" Itulah pertanyaan yang refleks keluar dari mulutku, dan kulihat ekspresi lega Kaminaga seakan menanti balasan yang demikian.

"Kau lebih cantik darinya dan begitu memikat seperti bunga mawar yang diincar oleh puluhan lebah. Pesonamu melebihi Dewi Kecantikan. Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu pandang."

Kedua kakiku perlahan mundur saat kudapati ekspresi jahanamnya saat mengatakan itu. Tak ada rasa bersalah di dalamnya, hanya ada nafsu dan juga hasrat serakah.

"Aku dengar Miyoshi adalah mantan pangeran di kerajaan pinggir selatan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menyedihkan seorang pangeran yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh masyarakatnya sendiri, aku tahu Miyoshi beruntung memilikimu, [Name] _-chan,_ tetapi apakah ada nyatanya bahwa kau lebih beruntung jika memiliku?"

Baru kusadari sejak awal ... senyuman lebar bak matahari itu tidaklah nyata.

_Plak!_

Dan tamparanku lah yang menghapus senyuman palsu dari kedua sudut bibir Pangeran Kaminaga.

Pangeran Kaminaga salah ...

Justru aku sangat beruntung telah memiliki seorang Katsuhiko Miyoshi.

Karena lelaki angkuh itu telah mengajariku bagaimana perbuatan dan perasaan yang seharusnya dilakukan nan dirasakan oleh seorang manusia.

 

\---

 

Cepat atau lama perang antar dua kerajaan akan pecah tak terkendali. Harga diri seorang Tuan Putri Vessalius digetarkan hingga menimbulkan amarah yang memuncak. Tak ada belas kasihan dari antar prajurit, seluruh warga----perempuan maupun anak-anak dihabisi tanpa sisa melalui penghakiman tak berperikemanusiaan.

Aku berlari ... mencari Miyoshi di tengah lorong kerajaan, kulihat ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan penasehat, lalu terkejut setengah mati saat masih mendapati eksistensiku.

"[Name]! Apa yang----kau tidak boleh di sini, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk kabur ke Hutan Eden?! Di sini terlalu bahaya! Kau tidak bisa diterima lagi di kedua pihak kerajaan!"

Berhenti tepat di depan Miyoshi, bisa kulihat penampilan yang begitu berantakan darinya. Aku bisa menebak bahwa ia mendapat banyak tekanan setelah bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku saat menampar Pangeran Kaminaga, terlebih lagi perang menjadi-jadi dan Miyoshi harus berpikir keras dalam penyusunan strategi.

"Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu, Miyoshi."

Kupeluk tubuh Miyoshi yang letih, mendekapnya di bagian dada dengan tetesan air mata yang membasahi baju formal miliknya walau kuberusaha keras untuk menahan.

"Miyoshi, Miyoshi!"

Pelukanku semakin erat, tangisanku menjadi-jadi. Aku tak bisa berpisah dengan Miyoshi karena hidupku telah tergantung olehnya sejak awal.

"[Name] ..."

Bisikan Miyoshi begitu lembut merasuki gendang telingaku, kurasakan kedua tangannya mendorong kedua bahuku sedikit kencang dan terpaksa kulepaskan saat mendapati nada serius di dalam ucapannya.

"Jangan cengeng dalam situasi seperti ini, [Name] ... aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, kaulah yang tidak baik-baik saja jika tidak lekas pergi. Mereka mengincarmu karena dirimu telah dicap sebagai pemicu perang. Di manakah [Name] yang selalu mendengar ucapanku sekarang ini?"

Kedua telapak tangan Miyoshi mengelus kedua pipiku, menghapus air mata dan memanjakanku dengan sentuhannya, tetapi bisa kurasakan jemari Miyoshi bergetar. Mulutku pun tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata karena sama bergetarnya dengan jemari Miyoshi.

"M-Miyoshi ..."

Miyoshi membungkukkan punggungnya, mempertemukan dahiku dengan dahinya seiring telapak tangan yang tetap mengelus pipiku secara lembut.

Aku pun menarik napas untuk melontarkan kalimat yang amat penting.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir ... setelah aku dan kau benar-benar selamat nantinya, mari kita tinggal di Hutan Eden bersama-sama. Hanya kita berdua ... dan juga anak-anak kita nanti."

Miyoshi menahan tawa seiring mengulas senyuman angkuh ... sama seperti biasanya.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki ide gemerlang seperti itu, [Name]? Baiklah, mari kita tinggal di Hutan Eden setelah semua ini berakhir. Hanya kau dan aku ..."

Setelah mengucapkan janji itu ... sentuhan kami berakhir dan aku pun melaksanakan suruhan Miyoshi untuk segera kabur dari sini.

_"Ya ... karena dengan begitu ... tidak ada lagi yang bisa m_ _enertawai dan mengejekmu. Kita akan hidup bahagia di Hutan Eden."_

**_"Ya ... karena dengan begitu ... tidak ada lagi yang bisa menertawai dan mengejekku. Kita akan hidup bahagia di Hutan Eden."_ **

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Walaupun seluruh dunia menertawai dan mengejekmu ..._

 

_**Walaupun seluruh dunia menertawai dan mengejekku ...** _

 

_Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu ..._

 

_**Tidak apa asal terdapat seseorang yang berada di sampingku ...** _

 

_Aku hanya bisa berbagi kehangatan kepadamu ..._

 

_**Asal kehangatanmu lah yang kurasakan ...** _

 

_Apakah itu sudah cukup bagimu?_

 

_**Semua itu sudah cukup bagiku** _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Kegelapan hutan asing.

Keindahan cahaya rembulan.

Dan ... terdapat bilah pisau yang tertancap begitu dalam di bagian dadaku.

Seorang lelaki berponi belah tengah dengan jubah merah tua berkeliaran dan mendapati eksistensiku untuk dimangsa. Suruhan seorang Pangeran Kaminaga yang mengatas namakan Tuan Putri Vessalius sebagai pencemaran nama baik.

Kenyataan kejam tenggelam di dasar kegelapan.

_Si lelaki berambut antik._

_Senyuman angkuh miliknya._

_Aku mohon bagaimanapun caranya, tetaplah hidup._

_Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi denganmu ..._

_Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu ..._

_Perasaan manusia yang baru saja kumengerti di detik ini._

_Dan aku akan memberi tahumu ... jika saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali sekali lagi._

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_"Kita bertemu lagi, merpati manis."_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

"Hei ... aku dengar kerajaan di pinggir selatan berkembang pesat menjadi pusat revolusi!"

"Benarkah?! Aku tidak menyangka kerajaan ketinggalan jaman itu bisa menyusul sedemikian pesat seperti ini."

"Kau juga tidak percaya, 'kan?! Itu semua karena kembalinya sang pangeran kerajaan mereka."

"Kudengar ia diasingkan, ya? Kejamnya! Aku tahu pangeran itu berakhir bekerja menjadi penasehat di kerajaan orang, tapi ia memutuskan untuk kembali lagi, ya?"

Decihan kusembunyikan agar tak begitu terdengar. Begitu menyebalkan mendapat tugas di kerajaan orang sehingga mendengar gosip tentangku sejelas ini, jika saja bukan karena nama baik kerajaan, aku sudah pasti menolak dan kabur ke Hutan Eden untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Miyoshi _-san,_ tampaknya mereka belum mengenalmu."

Berjalan di tengah kerumunan warga, aku pun mendecak sebal saat mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Jitsui, teman masa kecil yang telah membantuku untuk merubah kerajaanku sendiri. Jujur saja, berhutang budi kepadanya, tapi aku tidak mau terlihat seperti itu. Memalukan.

"Biarkan mereka tidak mengenalku, aku bisa kerepotan jika mereka tahu wajahku. Berjalan di tengah kerumunan warga tanpa diganggu saja sudah merisihkan apalagi diganggu?"

Jistui menahan tawa di leher. Aku pun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memandang fokus ke depan.

" _Ah!_ "

Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah Jitsui saat kedua pasang kaki kami berhenti di taman kerajaan. Bisa kulihat kepalanya mendongak ke atas seakan mendapati sesuatu yang begitu menarik. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Merpati itu ... lagi-lagi mengikuti kita."

Kudapati merpati cantik bertengger di atas ranting pohon. Kedua mata sang merpati itu berfokus kepadaku dan entah kenapa ... kedua mataku juga berfokus kepadanya.

"Aku sudah lama sekali ingin menanyakan ini ... apakah merpati itu milikmu, Miyoshi- _san_?"

"Milikku?"

Merpati paling cantik yang pernah kutemui mengepakkan sekali keindahan sayapnya. Aku pun mengulas senyuman tulus setelah itu.

_Ah, k_ _ita bertemu lagi ..._

"Ya ..."

_... [Name]._

_"Ya ... dia milikku."_

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> First work at AO3! xD  
> Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pemakaian tag dengan isi, aku akan belajar banyak soal tag-tag dan juga peraturan di sini jadi jika ada yang ganjil/salah mohon diberi tahu^^ Sebenarnya karya ini pindahan dari wattpad. Perlahan kubakal pindahin karya yang lainnya, itupun kalau sempat(?)
> 
> Last ... Thanks for reading until the end!
> 
> Terinspirasi oleh lagu Hatsune Miku - The Maiden of the Tree - Millennium Wiegenlied


End file.
